I Kissed a Boy
by Line Legacy
Summary: El calor de las copas y su curiosidad lo llevo a un pequeño juego experimental que no se esperaba. Francesco x Lightning (FranQueen, Lightnesco, KaCiao o cómo diablos se llame la ship) One Shot


**N.A:** Cars no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores. Al igual que la canción " _I kissed a Girl"_

Nunca he escrito para este fandom y espero que no sea la única y liquida vez que lo haga, cause las ships dan para mucho.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, Yaoi y un Lemon mal hecho, si no es de tu agrado te invito a que salgas y leas algo que sea de tu gusto.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, ese punto en el que todos cedían a los impulsos del alcohol demostrando ser personas totalmente distintas a las que eran en realidad.  
McQueen bebía relativamente "tranquilo" junto a Carla Veloso, su conversación ya no tenía sentido alguno parecía que sólo reían. El corredor sin embargo tenía la mirada puesta sobre algún castaño, ya no podía reconocer bien quien era pero al parecer era el nuevo tema de conversación entre él y la brasileña.  
–La verdad si es muy atractivo.– Comentó sin saber realmente de quien hablaba.– ¿Qué tan gay me hace pensar eso?  
–Un poco.– Respondió entre risas. – Pero también te hace tener buen gusto.  
Nuevamente ambos rieron pero el haber admitido que ese chico de cabello castaño se le hacía atractivo había comenzado a inquietarlo principalmente porque no sabía ni quién era. Solo podía haber 2 posibilidades: Miguel Camino, el corredor español o el molesto corredor italiano, esperaba realmente que hablaran de Camino, jamás admitiría (o al menos sobrio) que Francesco era atractivo.  
Veloso ya había dejado de hablar de aquel castaño, sin dejar el corte de quiénes eran los corredores que se le hacían atractivos pero McQueen seguía observando a ese hombre, conforme más lo veía más atractivo le parecía, se notaba a primera vista que era más alto que él y que también tenía un cuerpo mejor trabajado, comenzaba a fantasear con verlo sin camisa. Realmente esperaba que fuera Miguel el hombre que se estaba mamaceando.  
–¡Hey Shu!– La corredora lo llamó con su típica energía, energía que asustaba al japonés. Con cierto temor fue hacia donde estaban Carla y Lightning.– _Meu pequeno e belo_ Shu.– Abrazó del cuello a Todoroki mientras le estiraba un poco una de las mejillas.– ¿De todos los corredores quién se te hace el más sexy?  
–...– Su rostro se mostró rojo ante la pregunta de la brasileña.– _Sorry, I do not speak English_.– Mintió estúpidamente provocando la risa de los otros dos.  
– _Que adorável_.  
– _Yes you do_ , Shu.– El rubio rió junto a la corredora provocando que el nipón se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, era obvio que también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
– _Então_? ¿Quién?– Insistió la morena bebiendo un poco de su copa.  
–...oul– murmuró como temiendo que sus palabras se las llevara el viento y llegaran a oídos de todos. Carla alzó las cejas como si lo estuviera regañando, quería escucharlo claramente de sus labios.– Raoul.  
Eso había sido fácil, los labios rojos de Veloso se ensancharon ante la respuesta de su pequeno Shu. La atención de los tres fue a dar a donde estaba el francés que estaba con Schnell, no era el más atractivo de todos los corredores pero tenía su encanto, encanto que cautivó al asiático.  
–No está mal pequeno, pero me gustan más como Max.– Admitió la brasileña mirando al alemán con cierto deseo, esperaba esa noche demostrarle que tan buena bailarina de samba era.– Vamos Shu, vamos por tu chico.  
Entusiasmada jalo a Todoroki para llevarlo junto al francés, de alguna manera tenía que hacer que el _alemão_ dejara de hablar con CaRoule. Lightning observó divertido el plan de la corredora, era obvio que iba a cumplir fácilmente su cometido con Max.  
Quedando solo seguía observando con insistencia al castaño, " _Why not_?" Pensó en seguir el ejemplo de su amiga yendo con él. Jamás en su vida llegó a pensar en lo que iba hacer pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, tomando de su cuba se terminó de armar de valor. Se acercó a "Miguel" -realmente seguía sin saber quién era, así que le gustaba pensar que era el español- como si acechara un león a su presa, lo obligó a girar y le plantó un beso en los labios sin decir más. Para la sorpresa del norteamericano no hubo un rechazo por parte del otro sino que hubo una agradable aceptación que no hacía más que hacer que ese beso le gustara.  
El suave sabor a tabaco de los labios del castaño se hizo presente al igual que el sabor a alcohol pero no le desagradaba a McQueen, eso solo lo impulsaba a querer más de esos labios. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran, haciendo que un pequeño momento de lucidez llegará a la cabeza de Lightning, "Mierda, espero que Sally no se entere de esto" decía su mente pero sus labios demandaban más de aquellos labios.  
–¿ _Beso bene_ McQueen?– Preguntó lleno de orgullo juntando más sus cuerpos.  
–Mierda.– Fue su única respuesta del rubio tratando de alejar al italiano, rehuyendo a sus ojos caoba.– Pensé que eras Miguel.  
–¿Miguel?– Preguntó con un sarcasmo divertido.– Francesco es mucho mejor que cualquiera, mucho mejor que Miguel.  
Desvío sus ojos azules, no quería ver la estúpida -y perfecta- sonrisa de Bernoulli, esa sonrisa que se burlaba de él por un simple desliz.  
Los delgados dedos de Francesco levantaron el mentón del rubio para plantarle un beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo, la naciente barba del italiano le daba cierta comezón pero no llegaba a incomodarle del todo. No sabía cómo actuar, su orgullo no quería que siguiera ese beso pero su cuerpo reaccionaba contrario a lo que quería.  
Eso estaba tan mal, tan incorrecto, tan… ¿Placentero? Bernoulli le hacía sentir algo que jamás había sentido con una chica, lo hacía sentir tan bien; su manos recorriendo su cuerpo, la pasión de los besos y esas incomprensibles frases en italiano que le susurraba lo estaban llevando a otro nivel, ¿Admitir que le gustaban esas sensaciones qué tan gay lo hacía? Seguramente mucho pero ya no le importaba sólo quería seguir sintiendo al estúpido italiano, ahora entendía perfectamente porque tenía tantas amantes.  
–Vámonos de aquí McQueen.– Sugirió Francesco besándole el cuello.  
El americano miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los estuviera mirando, para su fortuna nadie lo hacía y hasta había alcanzado a ver que Carla había hecho un gran progreso con Max, sentada en sus piernas mientras se besaban, ella era quien más le preocupaba que lo viera salir con su rival pero suspiró aliviado al verla "ocupada".  
–Ok.– Fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba deseoso de más y no podía pensar del todo con claridad.  
La noche ya estaba entrada, las calles desiertas y ni un sólo policía a la vista, eso no era más que una invitación para pisar el acelerador a fondo y llegar más pronto a su destino, ninguno de los dos podía esperar más solo querían seguir deleitando los labios ajenos y probar un poco más, no podían esperar más.  
Fue un gran logro para Francesco estacionar en el estado que estaba, su mente estaba tan nublada por el alcohol y la excitación que le era casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera McQueen. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron estampo al rubio contra la fría pared de metal, uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un tosco beso, acortando obscenamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos.  
Con desesperación Lightning desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del contrario, quería, no, NECESITABA ver y sentir su perfecta musculatura contra su cuerpo. Sentía como el italiano bajaba a por cuello besándole y susurrando cosas en italiano nuevamente, seguramente siempre hacia eso con sus amantes nocturnos.  
Su pequeño experimento ya había llegado muy lejos pero no podía parar, no quería, seguir adelante era su nuevo cometido, probar como era un chico en la cama. Decirlo de esa manera le hacía dudar totalmente de su heterosexualidad, tal vez nunca lo fue y para su desdicha lo había descubierto con el tipo más molesto que conocía.  
Al llegar a la habitación del europeo la ropa de ambos fue figurando en el piso perdiendo completamente el pudor. Sus manos estaban en el miembro del contrario, estimulándose. El rubio se recargó sobre el hombro que estaba frente a él cuando sintió como estrujaba su trasero.  
–Te estás conteniendo McQueen.– Canturreo vanagloriándose.  
–Cállate idiota.– Gruño tratando de callar el gemido que se estaba formando en su garganta.  
Su forcejeo los llevó a la gran cama King size, donde -obviamente- Bernoulli tenía el control total de la situación, a pesar de que llegó a imaginar tener a su rival en ese escenario, era absolutamente distinto a lo que él hubiera esperado pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, ambos ciertamente.

Al intentar preparar la entrada del chico de los ojos azules, este cerró rápidamente sus piernas por la incomodidad que le hizo sentir.  
– _Sei così innocente_ McQueen.– Besó la parte interna de uno de sus muslos mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos celestes, no mostraban miedo alguno y le daban el permiso para proseguir.

Los ojos caobas desbordaban deseo y lujuria, solo queria metersela de una maldita vez al norteamericano pero no podía actuar tan impulsivamente o no al menos con él.

Una vez estuvo listo, Francesco introdujo su virilidad sacando un sonoro gemido de dolor.

–¿Esto es demasiado para ti _Raggio_?– Preguntó sarcástico al sentir las uñas siendo enterradas en su espalda.

–Cállate.– Gruñó lleno de ira sin mirarlo, si lo hacía dejaría ver su rostro tan rojo como su Corvet, no le iba a dar ese gusto tan fácilmente.

Optando por una nueva posición donde el italiano quedaba con McQueen montado sobre él, fue sorprendido cuando sintió como el "novato" comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con un movimiento armónico sin soltar el cuello ajeno. Los graves gemidos de Francesco apenas eran audibles siendo opacados por los del rubio.

–No puedes tener control sobre Francesco.– Tirando a McQueen sobre la cama volvió a tener el control sobre la situación, por su parte él trataba de aferrarse inútilmente a las sábanas y tratando de evitar -inútilmente- los ojos caobas, verlos sólo lo excitaban más.

El silencio de la habitación se veía corrompido por el choque de la cabecera de la cama contra de la pared y algunos sonidos orgánicos como el choque de pieles y los gemidos de ambos. Definitivamente nunca en su vida hubiera llegado a tal extremo en la lucidez de sus cinco sentidos pero eso eran tan excitante, como un demonio, ¿Donde había estado Francesco cuando se cuestionó de su sexualidad por primera vez?

–Ah… Fran… Ah… Frances… mmmh… co.– Las sílabas habían salido torpemente de sus labios provocándole una sonrisa presuntuosa al aludido.

–¿Ya te enamoraste de Francesco?– No podía perder su tono burlesco ni aún cuando estaba jadeando.

No pudo soltar una réplica puesto a que ya había llegado a su límite, gimiendo fuertemente el nombre de Francesco. Tratando de recuperar la respiración pudo ver que el italiano no había terminado, seguía dentro de él moviéndose lenta y tortuosamente. Obligándole a salir, aún con la respiración entrecortada metió ese pedazo de carne a su boca, tanto como le fue posible, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, mirando directamente a los ojos caoba que no cabían de gozo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Discretamente tomó su celular y tomo una foto del chico haciéndole una mamada, algo que posiblemente jamás se repetiría. No pasó mucho antes de que terminara en la boca Lightning entre jadeos, sin duda había sido la mejor noche para Francesco.

…

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban a través de la persiana de la habitación, molestando a McQueen. Obligado a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la habitación, no era la suya y su ropa estaba regada en el piso, tomó su celular -el cual estaba convenientemente en el buro de a lado- para ver la hora, 8:45 de la mañana y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas. Se tiró nuevamente a la cama, tal vez podría dormir un poco mientras el dueño de la habitación llegaba a correrlo sin embargo su celular comenzó a sonar, era Carla.

–¿Si?– Contestó lleno de pereza.

–McQueen, _Bom Dia._ – Saludo enérgicamente la brasileña, fue tan enérgico su saludo que la cabeza del chico comenzó a doler, pesares de la resaca.

–¿Qué tal tu noche con Max?

– _Fantástico._ Ese hombre si sabe como complacer a una mujer.– La risa de la corredora no se hizo esperar, sabía que incomodaba un poco Lightning.– ¿Y qué tal la tuya con Francesco?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?– No podía terminar de formular ninguna pregunta, Veloso lo sorprendió con esa pregunta. Pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Entonces si es verdad?– volvió a soltar una carcajada.– Ayer desaparecieron los dos de la fiesta y no estaba el Ferrari de Francesco, sólo tuve que atar uno cuantos cabos para darme una idea clara. – Respondió las preguntas inconclusas del rubio.– No te preocupes no le diré a nadie. Te veo luego, Max ya va a despertar. _Adeus, beijos._ – De escuchó el sonido un beso al aire antes de colgar.

El americano empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, como todo había comenzado por un beso y terminado en la cama. Tenía que hablar con el susodicho, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo para que ese hecho no saliera a los medios o algo parecido.

– _Buongiorno_ McQueen.– Saludo saliendo del baño, su cabello castaño seguía goteando y estaba desnudo, sólo con una toalla en la cintura.

–Francesco. – Respondió al saludo.

–¿No dirás que ayer fue la mejor noche de tu vida gracias a Francesco?– Insinuó con su perfecta sonrisa llena de orgullo.

–Fue un desliz por el alcohol.

–¿Vas a negar que Francesco Bernoulli te hizo tocar el cielo?

Su rostro se había puesto rojo, la verdad era que lo había disfrutado pero no a lo iba a decir sólo para hincharle el ego, lanzándole una almohada esperaba hacer que dejara de mirarlo pero sólo pudo escuchar una risa llena de orgullo.

–¿Qué quieres para que no digas ni una sola palabra?

Francesco puso una falsa expresión de estar pensando, desbloqueo su celular y comenzó a buscar algo.

–Qué le hagas a Francesco otra de estas.– Sonrió mostrándole la foto que había tomado de él. Su cara a había puesto más roja de lo que se humanamente posible provocando nuevamente otra risa al castaño. – Eso y otro encuentro como este.

Sonrió antes de darle un beso a McQueen, al parecer no se lo quitaría tan fácilmente.

–Está bien.– Sonrió el rubio.– Espero que cuando eso pase seas mejor en la cama.

Tampoco Francesco de libraría tan fácilmente de él.


End file.
